


Он ждет

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mystery, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Ситху, живущему внутри каждого из нас.
Kudos: 1





	Он ждет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в далекой древности, кажется, даже кому-то посвящалось. Было опубликовано на стихи.ру.

Он ждет.

Бывают дни, когда мой личный демон - который близкий и почти родной, чье хриплое дыханье чувствую спиной - вновь начинает следовать незримой тенью. Он ждет. И пустота его больного взгляда высасывает силы, бьет по нервам... Стараюсь не задеть того, кто рядом, и тщетно заменить надеждой веру. Он ждет. Не надо говорить спасибо - я не в силах вам дать ответ на вашу благодарность. Вы задали вопрос, но я трусливо лишь промолчу. Молчание - как данность?

Смеюсь - он ждет.

Пою - он ждет.

Молчу - он ждет.

Он ждет.


End file.
